


A Daydream Away

by Crazier_Than_You



Series: SeBlaine All Time Low Fics [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Based on an All Time Low Song, Best Friends, M/M, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, a daydream away, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazier_Than_You/pseuds/Crazier_Than_You
Summary: I would drink a little too much. You'd offer me a ride, and I would offer you a t-shirt. And you would stay another night.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel (implied), Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans (implied), Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: SeBlaine All Time Low Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759993
Kudos: 23





	A Daydream Away

These were the days that Sebastian really lived for— sitting on Blaine’s kitchen floor watching his best friend grin like an idiot at some dumb joke that Seb had told. It was like 3 on a Tuesday, and they both had homework, but Sebastian really couldn’t give a shit as long as he had Blaine by his side. He wished that this moment could last for the rest of their lives, but the peace was shattered when Blaine’s phone chimed, and he smiled down at whatever message he’d just received. 

“Kurt?” Sebastian asks, knowingly. 

Blaine nodded while he texted Kurt back, and Sebastian sighed as he watched his best friend happy with some guy who wasn’t him. After the last time they tried to date ended in disaster, they had decided they were better off as friends. That had been before Sebastian had realized how much he loved Blaine— before he realized he would do anything to make his best friend happy. But he knew that if he said any of this, things would get messy and complicated, and, as selfish as it was, Sebastian didn’t want to lose his best friend. 

So, he contented himself with friendship and daydreams of what they could be. This new relationship with Kurt, some guy from a rival school, didn’t make Sebastian happy. He didn’t think the boy knew what a catch Blaine was and didn’t want to see his best friend get his heart broken. But Kurt made Blaine happy, and Sebastian loved seeing Blaine happy. So, he pushed down all his concerns and listened to Blaine babble on about how Kurt had said this or that and let his best friend’s voice wash over him. 

* * *

Sebastian fought through the crowd at Scandals to get to the bar. Saturday nights were always packed, but Blaine had wanted to go dancing, and this was the only place they could get drinks without too much scrutiny. 

“Tequila, and whatever you have on tap.” He ordered and turned around to watch Blaine. 

He was the star of the dance floor— no one could take their eyes off him. He looked up and caught Sebastian’s eye with a grin that made his stomach flip in a familiar way. Kurt and Blaine had broken up earlier in the day— hence their Scandals appearance— and Seb was considering making another move, asking Blaine to try this again for real this time. But he wasn’t sure he’d know what to say to the other boy if they actually did date. 

The drinks were set down in front of him, and he downed the shot quickly before ordering another one. Once he had the second one in his hand, he made his way to Blaine to hand him the beer. 

“Getting drunk without me?” Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow, watching as Sebastian gulped down the tequila in his hand. Seb shrugged and swiped a swig of Blaine’s beer before handing it off. Blaine laughed and pulled Sebastian in to dance with him. 

They made a game out of people watching as they danced— guessing which guys the douchebags were going after and laughing at their desperate tactics. Sebastian could feel the heat radiating off the other boy’s body as they basically grinded against each other, and he couldn’t help but think that maybe Blaine thought of him in the same way when they were so close to each other. 

“There’s a boy at school, Sam. I think he might like me.” Blaine mentioned offhandedly, crushing Seb’s dreams without even knowing it as he took a swig of his beer. Sebastian stilled, if only for a second.

“Oh? I hope he’s better than Kurt.” He sneered, and Blaine threw his head back and laughed.

“A million times better.” 

Sebastian’s stomach clenched, and he called to Blaine, “I’ll be right back. I want to get a beer too.” 

By the time they were ready to leave, Sebastian had finished four more shots and two beers. He was sloshed and couldn’t even stand straight. Blaine, who had only had the one beer and started drinking water when he noticed how hard Sebastian was going, sighed fondly and offered to drive him home. Sebastian shrugged. He’d have to take a cab back in the morning to get his car, but he was never one to turn down spending more time with Blaine.

Blaine helped him to the car and dumped him into the passenger seat. Then he got in on the other side and started the engine. Some hideous pop song began blaring from the speakers. Sebastian groaned but watched, entranced, as Blaine energetically sang along to the song and the next one. He had always loved watching Blaine perform. It seemed like he lost himself in his own little world. Seb knew the feeling. He felt the sudden urge to kiss him, but before he could act on it, Blaine announced they were at his house.

Seb looked out the window to the dark house. His father was away this weekend, and the large house looked especially lonely in his drunk state. He looked at Blaine. “Do you wanna stay over? Dad won’t be back until tomorrow night. I have a t-shirt you can sleep in.” 

Blaine blinked at him, then smiled. “Yea, of course. I’ll text my mom so she doesn’t worry about me.” 

Seb smiled, happy to steal this one moment with his best friend. They made their way inside, Sebastian tripping over his feet and bringing them crashing down in the entryway. Blaine giggled. 

“I haven’t seen you this fucked up since…” he trails off, but Seb knew how he was going to finish the sentence. 

Since the night of the dance. 

The Sadie Hawkins dance. Seb had been drunk on Blaine, or maybe spiked punch, and hadn’t seen the warning signs until it was too late. Blaine had taken the brunt of the beating, and Sebastian had never forgiven himself. 

“I’m sorry, Blaine. I should have been able to stop them.” he said, looking into Blaine’s soft, warm eyes. Blaine sighed and pushed Seb’s hair off his forehead. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Bas. You don’t need to apologize.” Sebastian nuzzled his face into Blaine’s neck.

“I know. But still, if I had been more sober, more alert, I could’ve…” He stops. He knows he couldn’t have done anything. They had been scrawny in middle school. It’s why Seb had started playing lacrosse at Dalton. 

Blaine got up and offered a hand to get his friend up with him. “I know. C’mon, let’s get to bed.” 

Seb followed him upstairs quietly, thinking back to the one and only time they had really tried to date. If he hadn’t let those guys beat them up, they might have gone on more. Blaine might be his boyfriend now. But they had never stood a chance in the real world, and the dance had proved that. As it was, Seb didn’t think Blaine would forgive him after it happened. He had been grateful to get his best friend back. 

It was why he was determined to keep his feelings for Blaine at bay. But as he handed Blaine his lacrosse t-shirt, and they got ready for bed and curled up together, Seb couldn’t help imagining what it would be like to be together. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and allowed himself to pretend that the other boy was his. 

At least, just for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> There's just something about this song that screams Sebastian and Blaine to me, and I thought I would run with it. I have a couple more songs that I want to write for them, so hopefully people enjoy!


End file.
